wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin (playable)
| leader = Trade Prince GallywixQuest:Final Confrontation | capital = Bilgewater Harbor, Azshara | mount = Trike }} Originally, the slaves of jungle trolls on the Isle of Kezan, the goblin race was forced to mine kaja'mite ore out of the volcanic bowels of Mount Kajaro. The trolls used this potent mineral for their voodoo rituals, but it had an unexpected effect on the slaves who were in constant contact with it: kaja'mite generated a startling new cunning and intelligence in the goblins. Crafting their own powerful artifacts of engineering and alchemy in secret, the goblins soon overthrew their oppressors and claimed Kezan for their homeland. The mines that had been their prison, their slave camp and the base of their rebellion now became the city of Undermine. Weaving through the heart of the island in a dizzying network of tunnels, vaults and lava tubes; Undermine epitomizes the goblins' unpredictable, complex mindset. To the goblins’ great dismay, the effects of the kaja’mite began to wear off, and their intelligence waned. Even worse, the ore itself became harder and harder to find. Supplies dwindled. Desperation ensued. The goblins’ once-brilliant inventions started to look haphazard and makeshift (a look that has become synonymous with the term “goblin-made”), and Kezan’s native swindlers soon realized that they would need to find other ways to supplement their avarice. The goblins' natural greed soon lifted them to prominence as masters of mercantilism. Trade princes arose during the First War as the cleverest goblins learned to take advantage of the strife. Great fortunes were amassed, and the Isle of Kezan became a hub for fleets of goblin trading ships. One of the trade princes agreed to lend his faction's services to the Horde in the Second War. Following the Horde's defeat, the goblins learned from their colleague's failed example, and soon they realized that their profits could double if they weren't stuck in such a restrictive relationship. By the end of the Third War, goblins were providing weaponry, vehicles, and devious services to both the Horde and the Alliance. This wouldn't last forever... Recently, the goblins of Kezan have found a new enemy in the Alliance – unexpected and unprofitable encounters with this faction have driven certain trade princes from their comfortable neutrality. Reforging old pacts with their one-time allies, the goblins have been welcomed into the Horde with open arms. Online game guide Induction to the Horde The Cataclysm expansion introduced the goblin race to the Horde. Goblin players are able to choose between playing a death knight, hunter, mage, priest, rogue, shaman, warlock or warrior. Your character When starting a Goblin character, the first six levels are played on the island of Kezan, where you (a mid-level executive in the employ of Trade Prince Gallywix, who is on the verge of taking his place as trade prince) go through the last days of the island before the Second Sundering. After escaping, the ship you are traveling on sinks, leaving you floating on a plank from the shipwreck to the Lost Isles. Near-death, a goblin sits next to you, not knowing you are the one that saved the goblins from death. Another goblin uses Goblin Jumper Cables and resurrects you. From then onwards, you come into contact with the Horde and begin the fight against the Alliance. Starting info Starting area intro voice-over Starting attributes Warlords of Draenor.}} Racial abilities and traits Jokes The following can be triggered with the /silly command. Female goblins *''"Outta the way you nub Goblin."'' *''"Yes, I'm a gold digger. And copper, and silver."'' *''"I'm a free spirit, I don't like to be tied down. What? Oh, you mean literally. Oh no. I'm totally into that."'' *''"Skip to step three: Profit."'' *''"Listen babe, you gotta keep up. The world is changin'. Everything these days is now, now, now; faster, faster, faster; me, me, me; murder, murder, murder."'' *''"If at first you don't succeed, blow it up again."'' *''"With the right bribes, anything is street legal."'' *''"I don't make jokes, I make money."'' Male goblins *''"Ooh! I got it! What if we were to organize crime?"'' *''"Yeah. She told me to tie her up and do whatever I wanted to her. So I took her stereo."'' *''"When in doubt, blow it up. (chuckle)"'' *''"Heh. I dabbled in gold farming, but I couldn't get the coins to sprout. (chuckle)"'' *''"Skip to step three: Profit!"'' (reference: South Park "Gnomes" episode) *''"One word: Plastics."'' (Reference: The Graduate) *''"I am the little friend. Say hello!"'' (reference: Scarface) Roleplaying a goblin Want to roleplay as a goblin? Well, for the speech, think of this: Janis from the television show mixed with the stereotypical New Yorker. Think you can handle that? As for the personality, most goblins are greedy by nature and don't concern themselves with environmental issues, as evidenced on Kezan, a once-tropical paradise full of lush plant life. Goblins aren't known for being the heroes in battle; they would be the ones running off once a battle seems "dangerous". Goblins' high agility makes them excellent rogues, while their intelligence results in surprisingly good mages, presumably basing their studies in alchemy. Media Images File:Goblin playable concept.jpg|Concept art File:Cataclysmpreviewpanel_020.jpg|A concept for the goblin racial mount File:Chopper cataclysm.JPG|Similar type of hot rod at Cataclysm quest in Kezan. File:CataclysmGoblin2.jpg|Horde Goblins File:Fashion-Chic-Goblin.jpg|Superstylin' Goblin! File:Goblin Death Knights.jpg|Male and Female Goblin Death Knights File:Goblin Mage.jpg|Concept art File:Goblin physique.jpg|Concept art Goblin creation screen.jpg|Goblin creation screen. World of Warcraft new goblin model image4 - Blizzcon 2018.png|New model for patch 8.2.5 World of Warcraft new goblin model image3 - Blizzcon 2018.png|New model for patch 8.2.5 World of Warcraft new goblin model image2 - Blizzcon 2018.png|New model for patch 8.2.5 World of Warcraft new goblin model image1 - Blizzcon 2018.png|New model for patch 8.2.5 Videos File:Goblin In-Game Intro (Cataclysm) SUB File:World of Warcraft Cataclysm - Goblin Cinematic Intro 2 Trivia *Goblin male's dance is from Soulja Boy's song "Crank That" and the goblin female's dance is from Beyonce's "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)." *One of the male goblin greetings, "GTL, friend. Gambling, Tinkerin', Launderin'," is a reference to the lifestyle led by the stars of MTV's hit show, "Jersey Shore". The real version stands for: Gym, Tan, Laundry, to summarize their "guido" lifestyles. *Looking closer at a Goblin calendar, you can see that many of the numbers on it strongly resemble the "Unown" from the Pokemon series. The Unown were an ancient type of Pokemon, which strongly resembled letters from the alphabet. *The male and female goblin silly "Skip to step three: Profit!" is a reference to the internet meme from the episode called " ": "Step 1: Collect Underpants, Step 2: ???, Step 3: Profit!" References See also * Goblin Engineering * Hobgoblin * Trade prince External links de:Goblins des Bilgewasserkartells es:Goblin (jugable) pl:Goblin (playable) ru:Гоблин (доступно игроку) Category:Goblins Category:Horde races